Holster is an essential equipment for law enforcement officers such as the police, police with a gun and the army, and is used to carry, protect the pistol, to prevent the pistol from being robbed of. According to regulations in some countries, law enforcement officials and police officers with guns must ensure the safe placement of pistols when performing their duties.
Currently, the waist protecting and belt buck are separate mechanical parts. The waist protecting cannot be compatible with function of the belt buckle, and the two parts need to connect the holster individually. The waist protecting is not easy to remove from the holster or needs to use tools for removal. When squatting or waiting for other actions, those who wear guns cannot too much actions since a support is wore on the waist to connect the holster containing a gun and the holster is not easy to remove from the waist protecting mechanism on the waist.
Therefore, there is a need to design a holster wearing structure used in different situations.